oh you're so naive, yet so
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Little songfic to the Kooks' lovely song; Naive. Seddie.


**The Kooks; Naive**

_**I'm not saying it was your fault, although you could have done more. Oh you're so naive yet so-  
><strong>_

Freddie was exasperated. Stressed. Devastated.  
>The reason? His ex - girlfriend, Sam Puckett. The bane - yet love - of his life so far.<br>He had tried. He really had tried. He had put so much effort into their relationship that he even surprised himself. He had never been into a girl like this before - She was demanding, and hey, he liked the challenge. But when the challenge wore off sometimes, he was also surprised to find out that he still liked... loved her. Sam was something special to him that he wouldn't find in anybody else, he knew this for a fact.  
>The thing that made him like her was that she was Sam.<br>No one else carried that quality.  
>Yet, here she was, proving to be difficult again for the thousandth time, and he found himself unable to rise to her challenges any more. She hardly put any effort into saving their relationship as it went down hill - They just lost touch.<br>She was never the one to phone him first. Text him first. Video chat him first.  
>He always had to make the first move, and that was how she liked it. But he found himself being upset that maybe she didn't like him enough to speak to him first. Kiss him first. Cuddle him first.<br>Sure, at first he liked feeling in control... But now he felt like Sam was only taking and not giving. He wanted more.  
>And Sam didn't understand this.<br>He knew that she was naive in this kinda thing- She hated talking about feelings and so she couldn't be enlightened.  
>He still loved her. But this relationship was slowly eating away at him, to the point where they wouldn't talk for days and days because he was just so sick of being the first to initiate any kind of communication whatsoever.<br>She could have done more.

**_How could this be done? You're such a smiling sweetheart. Oh and your sweet and pretty face-_**

The argument that finished them was brutal. Freddie had begun to recognise the sweet, caring side of Sam that no one else quite new, and he loved that side as much as her vicious one.  
>He thought that he had knocked down enough of her walls to talk about their problems- but at the mention of anything gushy, Sam just built them right back up again. This had lead to her sweet face snapping into one of anger, and even though she was ferocious in argument, she still managed to look pretty.<br>Oh, Sam.  
>When he accused her of maybe not putting as much effort into the relationship as him, she went mad and assumed he was blaming her for the relationship failing. Of course, she would see it that way.<br>He tried to explain to her what he meant- how he was feeling- but she didn't want to hear it.  
>'Face it Benson,' She whispered after the worst had passed, a few plates broken and harsh threats, 'We were never meant to be together. Me and you- we'll never work.'<br>That kept him up most nights.

**_In such an ugly way, something so beautiful, that every time I look inside:  
><em>****_I know, that she knows, that I'm not fond of asking. True or false it may be, she's still out to get me.  
><em>****_I know, that she knows, that I'm not fond of asking. True or false it may be, she's still out to get me._**

He wanted to make things right with Sam. When things had been good, their relationship had been, for lack of a better word... Beautiful. And it was a shame to see it come to such an ugly end.  
>He knew that she knew the reason he had ended them. He had only told her once, and though she had pretended not to, she damn well understood. And now they had broken up, she was making his life hell.<br>And not in the normal way. No - She was flirting with other boys, going on countless dates, getting drunk at weekend parties just so Freddie could see pictures uploaded of her kissing some stranger.  
>She was trying to show that she would be okay- In the hopes that he wouldn't be. In the hopes that he would realize what he's lost and make the first move all over again. But this time, he didn't want to. If she wanted him this bad - she could be the first to say something. He was done trying if it would end just like last time.<br>But then one day- Sam couldn't take it any more.  
>She pulled him into the courtyard and said, 'Can we talk, Benson?'<br>'Sure...' He mumbled, confused.  
>'Okay... Well... I'm sorry. Let me finish before you get all sarcastic and interrupt- I have a reason. I'm sorry for not putting in the effort I should have, and I'm sorry because I... I like you so much Freddo. More than any other guy I've been out with. You're always on my mind, and I've been acting like such a slut lately to try and get your attention... I've built up this new rep now, and it isn't me, okay? You know the real Sam, and she only wants to be with you. I hate kissing random guys at parties to get some kind of reaction from you. I'm bored of trying to look interested on dates. My flirting is all fake, and I feel fake. I only want you. I'm sorry. I acted naive towards your feelings, like mine were the only ones that mattered.'<br>She gulped, and he realised with amazement she was trying not to cry.  
>'...Sam. I love you. I've wanted you back every day.' He admitted, appreciating that she was making the first move in what seemed like forever.<br>'Kissing you out here was my first move. But I took you for granted after that. And I love you too.'  
>He placed his hand on her arm.<br>'Be my girlfriend?' He asked, smiling softly and gazing into her eyes.  
>'Please.' She answered.<br>He chuckled at her change in manners and pulled her up and towards him for a kiss. It was soft and short, not a make out session. Just perfect. The start of their new relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this song ooook. I listen to it a billion times a day. I am generally gutted there are no seddie vids for this on youtube. What is going on with the world? Well, I'm off to do the mounds of coursework that await me. ;-; Hope you enjoyed guys!<strong>


End file.
